randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry Driscoll
Mr. Jerry Driscoll is the skeleton in Mrs. Driscoll's science class, the home economics teacher at Norrisville High, and Mrs. Driscoll's late husband. Personality As seen in "Dawn of the Driscoll", when he is accidentally brought back to life with the Art of Healing by Randy, Jerry is insane and ambitious, desiring to destroy the world and eventually the universe. He desperately wants to be named valedictorian, and he doesn't give up on the dream until his wife explains it to him. He holds a grudge against his college rival, Willem Viceroy, for exposing his plans to authorities and getting him arrested. In revenge, he kidnaps Viceroy, who is actually Howard dressed up as Viceroy, to witness him as he unleashes his doomsday device. However, Jerry does love his wife. He gets distracted when he sees her, giving the Ninja an advantage to defeat him, and decides not to go through with his plan because he wouldn't be together with Marlene anymore. Usually seen dead, Mrs. Driscoll pretends that Jerry's skeleton alive by moving his mouth while talking for him in a deep voice like a ventriloquist, a poor one since her lips can always be seen moving. As portrayed by Mrs. Driscoll, Jerry is very flirtateous with his wife, and both kiss in class, which disgusts her students. In order to save up money for a cruise--Mrs. Driscoll knows about it but doesn't want him to find out--Jerry becomes the teacher of home economics class in "Nukid on the Block". Trivia *He likes to make Halloween or skeleton-related puns. **Even though he's dead, Mrs. Driscoll makes him say a lot of skeleton puns as well. *With the exception of "Dawn of the Driscoll", he is a lifeless skeleton. *The fact that his skeleton was able to come to life means Marlene Driscoll actually carts around a real human skeleton. *In M-M-M-my Bologna he is the third person to trip Randy Cunningham when he's running through the halls of Norrisville High, after Howard and Band Instructor respectively. Images and Appearances Monster Dump Images_(1).jpg Mt.Chuck.jpg Tumblr_me1gitKYZt1rqp474o1_250.png Tumblr_me1gitKYZt1rqp474o2_250.png Tumblr_msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o3_1280.jpg Tumblr_msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o4_1280.jpg Tumblr_msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o5_1280.jpg Tumblr_msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o6_1280.jpg Tumblr_msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o7_1280.jpg Marlene, Jerry, Stevens, and Bucky.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes Tumblr_msmprpDuPt1r53v56o1_500.png Howard is not impressed.png Marlene and Jerry in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 1.png Marlene and Jerry in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 2.png Marlene and Jerry in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 3.png Marlene and Jerry in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 4.png Marlene and Jerry in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 5.png Marlene and Jerry in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 6.png Marlene and Jerry in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 7.png Marlene and Jerry in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 8.png Marlene and Jerry in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 9.png Marlene and Jerry in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 10.png Marlene and Jerry in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 11.png Slimovitz in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 1.png Dawn of the Driscoll Doomsday.png Dawn_of_driscoll3.jpg Dawn_of_driscoll5.jpg Dawn_of_driscoll7.jpg Ahhh_2_spoopy.png Rrrr.png Spoopyscaryskeletonssendshiversdownurspine.png Tumblr_inline_mk3gf4ScMj1rhaym0.jpg U_ok_buckers.png Dummy_skeleton.png Scanning_complete.png IANp0.jpg Marlene in Dawn of the Driscoll 5.png Marlene in Dawn of the Driscoll 4.png Marlene in Dawn of the Driscoll 3.png Marlene in Dawn of the Driscoll 2.png Marlene in Dawn of the Driscoll 1.png Debbie, Flute Girl, Bucky, Bash, Marlene, and Jerry in Dawn of the Driscoll.png Debbie, Flute Girl, Bucky, Bash, Marlene, and Jerry in Dawn of the Driscoll 2.png Cass, Jerry, Howard, Maraca Boy, and Red Hair.png Bash, Bucky, and Jerry.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit Tumblr_inline_mpms9e9n141qz4rgp.jpg Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi102.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi103.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi106.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi107.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi110.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi112.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi113.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi114.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi115.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi116.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi117.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi118.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi121.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi122.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi123.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi124.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi125.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi126.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi127.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi128.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi171.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi172.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi174.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi178.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi179.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi180.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi181.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi237.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi238.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi239.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi240.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi241.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi242.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi243.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi235.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi236.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi244.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi245.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi246.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi351.png Miscellaneous Tumblr_mvgkqgOcX91qirdogo2_1280.jpg Quotes *"Are you ready to die?" *"DOOMSDAY is coming!" *"I'm armed ... and DANGEROUS!" Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Adult Category:School Staff Category:Teacher Category:Scientist